


La Llorona’s Curse

by sunsprite16



Series: sunsprite16's Coco (2017) Stories [6]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Music, Pixar, Shoes, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsprite16/pseuds/sunsprite16
Summary: Mama Imelda may have started a family shoe business but on one fateful day, a certain pair of magical shoes puts her life in danger. However, with the help from her family and Frida Kahlo, she might just break the curse made by the cruel La Llorona!
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Series: sunsprite16's Coco (2017) Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	La Llorona’s Curse

Imelda and Coco were out shopping in the Land of the Dead's outdoor market.

Coco gazed fondly at the cart full of oranges. She told her mama,"You know, Miguel used to share his oranges with me. It was to help me regain my memories."

Imelda smiled at her daughter.

The matriarch of the Rivera family was about to say something to her daughter when all of a sudden, she could hear a woman in a very damp, white dress terrorizing a poor merchant. 

“What do you mean you ran out of the white shoes?"

The merchant hid behind the shoe display and said nervously,"I'm sorry La Llorona... we'll have more tomorrow..."

Imelda gasped in terror. 

Maria shook her head angrily before pounding her fist on the cart. "You said that yesterday!"

Coco noticed the extreme look of fear on her mama’s face. “Mama? Who’s that?”

Imelda said as she continued to stare at La Llorona,”That is La Llorona. She used to be a woman named Maria who lived in Santa Cecilia. She was known for her extravagant beauty. She eventually fell in love and married a wealthy nobleman. She gave birth to two boys...”

Coco had a bad feeling that the story was going to end badly.

Imelda continued,”But when the nobleman left her...” Imelda paused, feeling pure horror. “She drowned her children in a river out of grief and anger.”

At that moment, Imelda realized that both her and Maria were once abandoned by their husbands. 

Coco said which caught the attention of Imelda,”Mama... we've got to help that poor man.”

Imelda nodded at her daughter. She put her hands on her hips and said in the most brave voice she could do,"Excuse me, but your behavior is unacceptable."

Maria swiftly turned her head to glare at Imelda.

Imelda took a step back. La Llorona’s eyes were tinted blue, her hands were shriveled up, and her dress swayed as if air was blowing on it.

La Llorona’s eyes filled with rage, soon softened a bit at the sight of Imelda's boots. She said," "Those are some pretty sturdy shoes you have there."

Imelda glanced down. She then looked at Maria in confusion but mostly with caution.

Maria said as she gave the merchant a death glare,"Just the right kind of shoe to hurt this pathetic excuse for a man!”

Imelda 's jaw dropped in disbelief. Just as Imelda thought, La Llorona had an utterly bitter personality. Just like she once had...

Coco said very nervously. "Mama, I think we’d better...”

The merchant suddenly shouted as he tossed a pair of white flats to Imelda. "Catch!"

Imelda found herself catching the shoes. Both Imelda and La Llorona gasped at the same time. Coco glared at the merchant who shouted,"Final sale! No returns!"

At this time, the skeletons nearby stopped what they were doing to stare at Imelda and La Llorona.

La Llorona asked the crowd angrily,"What are you looking at?"

The skeletons murmured nervously as they continued doing what they were doing.

La Llorona soon turned her attention to Imelda and hissed,"Give them to me!"

A frightened Coco hid behind Imelda who bravely took a step forward and said angrily,"No! I know what evil deed you did La Llorona! You murdered your children! I won’t stand for it!”

La Llorona lifted her head up in a state of pure shock. She soon laughed to herself before slowly pointing a shriveled up finger at Imelda. "You have two days to hand those shoes over to me..."

Maria shrieked before disappearing in a puff of blue smoke,"Fail and I will put a curse upon your whole family!"

The crowd hid behind the carts in fright.

Imelda and Coco looked at each other worriedly.

Hector was happily cooking a hearty stew when the front door swung open. He grinned. "So how was the market?"

Imelda exclaimed angrily as she made her way towards the living room sofa,"Perfect! Just perfect!"

Hector asked in confusion,"Huh?"

He went on over to his wife and daughter with a look of concern.

Imelda sighed. "I never thought I'd be cursed with a pair of shoes..."

Hector was still confused. Coco said sadly as she revealed the white flats to her papa. "These."

Hector scratched the side of his skull in a puzzling way. He grinned rather awkwardly. "They seem harmless."

Imelda's temper began to rise slightly. She exclaimed as she got up on her feet,"La Llorona is after these shoes and if I don't think of something fast, we'll be cursed... again!"

...

Suddenly, Coco broke the awkward silence by saying to her mama,"Maybe... you should put them on."

Imelda gave her daughter a look of shock.

Coco continued,"I mean they must be magical or else La Llorona wouldn't want them. So maybe you could learn how to use the shoes to help her move on."

Hector said softly,"It's worth a try Imelda."

Imelda sighed once more. She looked at the white shoes with uncertainty.

She soon took off her boots to put on the flats. Imelda lifted her purple dress slightly to get a good look of the white flats on her feet.

Suddenly, the rest of the deceased Rivera family members appeared.

Oscar and Felipe gasped to see their older sister wearing a different pair of shoes.

Rosita said to Imelda happily,"They look great on you!"

Victoria asked Imelda rather nervously,”Are you alright, Imelda?”

Imelda said quickly,"Yes, everything couldn't be more perfect. If you will all excuse me..."

To everyone's surprise, Imelda headed up the stairs. As she did, she wiped tears from her eyes.

But, before she could reach the top of the stairs, she froze and choked down a few sobs.

Hector felt a combination of shock and worry. He's never seen Imelda so devastated.

He knew exactly why. His wife had just encountered the most feared spirit in Mexican history.

"Imelda..."

The only response Hector got was the sound of a door slamming shut.

Hector sighed sadly.

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the front door. It was Miguel. He seemed pretty excited about something. "You guys while I was on my way here, I bumped into Frida! She wants us to join her for lunch!"

Victoria bit her lip. "Sorry mijo, but we're in the middle of a crisis right now."

Miguel instantly became confused. "Wait... Where's Mama Imelda?"

Imelda was seated in front of her vanity, trying to hold in her tears, when Miguel asked softly,"Mama Imelda?"

Imelda stood up and said,"Miguel you shouldn't be here..."

"But..."

At that moment, Miguel noticed the pair of white shoes on Imelda's feet. "I don't think you can whack a bad guy with those.”

Imelda sighed sadly. "I have to wear them mijo... it's the only way to get rid of La Llorona."

Miguel was beyond stunned. "I thought La Llorona was just a made-up ghost that stern mothers used to make their children behave!”

Imelda sat back on her chair in defeat. "I'm afraid she's all too real Miguel."

Miguel tried to think of a plan. He paced back and forth with a serious look on his face. Suddenly, he had an idea.

As they ran towards the Arts District, Miguel and his family were shocked to see a shallow river of water trailing down the ground.

Hector was utterly shocked. "What the...?"

Imelda said with a frown,"It's La Llorona's tears. She must be searching for the souls of her children."

Julio started to panic, his bones trembling uncontrollably. "Really? Well, time to turn back!"

To Coco's surprise, Julio started to run away in fear. Oscar, Felipe, Victoria, and Hector grabbed Julio who shouted,"We've got to get out of here!"

Imelda crossed her arms in disapproval, despite the fear she was feeling herself.

Miguel turned around to ask Imelda in disbelief,"How could La Llorona do something so cruel to her kids then still care about them?"

Imelda gave her great great grandson a look of worry,”I’m not sure Miguel...”

Once they reached their destination, Miguel knocked on the Art District's front door.

Cecilia, who was Frida's very own costume designer, opened it and sighed in annoyance. She said in exhaustion,"I've had a long day of sewing so if you're looking for dresses you'll have to come back tomorrow..."

Cecilia was about to close the door on the Rivera family when Hector said rather firmly,"It's not that Cecilia. We need to see Frida."

Cecilia crossed her arms and squinted her left eye,"What for?"

The Rivera family anxiously stepped aside for Cecilia to see Imelda's white flats.

All of a sudden, Cecilia screamed and ran the other way.

Frida suddenly appeared, startled by Cecilia's freak out.

Frida swiftly turned her head to look at the Rivera Family. She looked down to see Imelda's white shoes. 

Frida gasped in delight. "Imelda Rivera! You managed to get the shoes before La Llorona!"

Imelda couldn't hold in her anger anymore.

She shouted which surprised both her and everyone else in the room,"How dare you try to make this a good thing! The very thing that I have spent years to patch my family up with from Hector's selfishness is now a curse!"

Imelda instantly felt regret. 

She ran into the studio. All the skeletons that were either creating props or painting fruit stared to look down at Imelda's shoes. Imelda didn't seem to notice all the looks she was getting. Tears were blurring her vision.

She finally sat down on a wide, brown crate. She put her face in her hands and sobbed.

Suddenly, she could hear footsteps. She looked up to see her whole family and Frida approaching her with looks full of compassion. Hector sat down next to his wife and gave her a loving hug. He said softly,"Everything is going to be OK. That I promise."

Imelda couldn't help but smile.

Frida said,"He's right. In order for Imelda to use the shoes, she must sing with genuine passion. Her heart's desire will then manifest from the shoes! Hector, could you perhaps write a new song for Imelda to sing?"

Hector smiled. "I'll get started right away!"

Inside the Land of the Dead's concert hall basement, Hector was writing a special song for Imelda.

He sang softly as he wrote down some lyrics,"Saying that your loco is less sweeter than Coco."

He smiled brightly. He almost forgot the joy he felt when writing lyrics. It's been decades since he last wrote a song.

"Papa?"

Hector jumped in surprise on his seat. He looked to his right to see Miguel and Coco approaching him.

Hector smiled.

Miguel asked,"How is the song coming along?"

Hector replied as he got back into writing some more lyrics,"It's almost finished mijo."

Coco went over to her papa to look at his song. She gave Hector a kiss on the cheek and said,"This song is going to sound amazing!"

Miguel nodded happily in agreement.

Hector felt a long lost sense of pride for his work. He hugged Miguel and Coco and said,"Let's go catch up to the rest of our family."

Hector took Miguel and Coco's hands. Together the three Riveras walked out of the basement that was filled with rather dusty instruments.

Imelda was standing on a stool. Her hair was now braided into one long, beautiful pigtail. She was also wearing an off-shoulders, black dress.

Frida, Victoria, and Rosita were putting the finishing touches on the dress.

Felipe said in awe,"You look beautiful, Imelda."

Imelda blushed.

After successfully sewing some red flowers onto Imelda's dress, Frida said happily,"Perfecto!" She got back up on her feet to look straight at the matriarch of the Rivera family. "Oh, Imelda you look spectacular!"

Imelda replied politely as she stroked some of her hair behind her earring,"Muchas gracias."

Suddenly, Hector, Miguel, and Coco entered the room. It was actually the very same room where the Rivera family fought Ernesto's bodyguards. Hector gave his finished song to Imelda who started reading it in excitement.

Hector was ruffling Miguel's hair when Imelda suddenly embraced her husband in a tight hug.

Victoria whispered to Rosita who giggled,"I think she likes it."

Frida soon clapped her hands two times to get the Rivera family's attention. "Alright! I think it's time we get this show on the road!"

The Riveras nodded at the beloved celebrity. Imelda jumped up onto the rising platform while the rest of her family climbed up the stairs that lead to the stage's sidelines.

As she rose up from the lower level of the concert hall, Imelda could suddenly hear cheers from the audience. Once she reached the top of the stage, she smiled rather nervously.

She still wasn't used to being in front of a large crowd of people.

Imelda took a deep breath.

From the sidelines, Miguel grinned with delight. That's exactly what he did before performing music.

My heart was filled with dread

I'll be back you said

At long last we're back together

You danced your silly dance

Saying your loco is less sweeter than Coco!

We eat, drink, and be merry

Your voice was sweet like a berry

You sang your heart out

Turns out you still got it

You had a dress on

Saying your loco is less sweeter than... Coco!

As the audience cheered, Imelda bowed gracefully.

With a great, big smile on his face, Miguel said to his family,"That was awesome!"

Imelda soon looked down at her white flats that were now sparkling like gems. She was about to make her wish when she had a frightening vision. Miguel's twin cousins were playing near a lake when La Lorona dragged them down the body of water! The twins' father Berto cried out,"No!"

Imelda gasped in horror, making some audience members look at her in concern.

Imelda whistled for Pepita who obediently flew to the stage. The matriarch of the Rivera family climbed onto Pepita and instructed her to fly towards the Land of the Living.

Rosita asked worriedly,"Where's Mama Imelda going?"

Hector replied with a look of determination on his face,"I don't know but we better follow her!"

Everyone nodded before following Hector who was already past one of the emergency exit doors.

Berto and Rosa were watching Benny and Manny play with their handmade Alebrije figures.

Inside the Rivera ofrenda room, a sudden gust of wind blew the candles out. Berto and Rosa noticed this and were at a total loss of what to think. Rosa soon screamed at the sight of La Llorona.

The dreaded sight of La Llorona made the whole Rivera family huddle around Berto and Rosa.

La Llorona snickered and said, a wicked grin on her face,"I'm afraid I'll be taking Manny and Benny now!"

La Llorona was about to lure the twins to her by singing when Imelda and Pepita came running into the Rivera household.

Imelda shouted angrily,"This insanity has to stop Maria!"

The Rivera family were uttlerly shocked to see Mama Imelda and to hear her step up to such an evil spirit, especially Elena.

La Llorona gritted her teeth at Imelda. "Foolish girl! I've waited centuries for this!"

Imelda said with a mix of panic and fury in her bones,"But those aren't your children. If you were to actually take them, you'd be left with the burden of tearing apart a family!"

At that moment, Maria knew she was about to make a huge mistake. To everyone’s surprise, Maria transformed into her human form. She wept as she got down on her knees,"I'm so sorry!"

At this time, Miguel, Hector, Rosita, Victoria, Coco, Julio, Oscar, and Felipe appeared. They were surprised at the scene before them.

Maria said to Imelda in a surprisingly calm voice,"I'm ready for whatever punishment you give me...”

Imelda put a comforting hand on Maria’s shoulder. " I have a better idea..."

Imelda closed her eyes and made a wish with the love in her heart.

The white flats glowed so bright it made everyone cover their eyes.

Maria opened her eyes. She could see the spirits of her two children running towards her in sheer excitment.

Maria immediately ran to embrace her kids in a tight hug. Tears of joy trailed down Maria’s face. 

She said, feeling absolutely grateful,"Thank you Imelda."


End file.
